A Mangle Love
by pokemonreborn1
Summary: A hero disappear...A guy of need of a job...Will he find survive and maybe gain love in along the way or will he die. Read and find out.
1. Night 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF, FNIA, or Danny Phantom.**

 **Please read and Review.**

 **I don't condone anything bad as things like rape, smoking oral substance.**

* * *

 _ **(Mike POV)**_

I was looking at a newspaper looking for a job to pay rent for the month until I found an ad that says:

 _Now Hiring Night Guard_

 _Freddy's Anime Conviction_

 _Work For 12 A.M to 6 A.M._

 _Pay? $480 Dollars a week_

 _Question is are you willing?_

 _To apply call_

 _1-620-ANIME-FAZBEAR_

' _That would work and it more than what the rent is here. Plus, I get to see them again.'_ I think as I grab the phone and dial the number. After two rings I heard some pick up and this what I heard,

"Hello, you have reach Freddy's Anime Conviction. How can I help you?"

"Hi, I am Mike Schmidt and I call to apply for the Night Guard position." I said.

"You hired come here at 10 or earlier so I can show you around the place."

"Wait, Really? No interview?"

"Yes, really and never did interview since 1983. Also we are low on staff." Then, he hung up. So, I put my phone in my pocket and wonder ' _Why was so easy to get this job._ '

I look at the clock to see it 9:30 P.M. So, I went out the apartment and went downstairs and headed to my car to see Ember the Ghost Rock Star flying around like she does nowadays ever since Danny Phantom disappear from this small town. She change a lot from those ten years of no Phantom. She now look to 20 or 21 year woman that have hourglass figure. She have C-cup breast and heart shape ass now. She is wearing a black shirt that show her belly button and half her stomach. She have on black pants with blue flames on the bottom of it. On her back is the purple guitar with blue flame base part of it. She have green eyes and blue hair in pony tail style. She is also 5'9 feet tall now as well.

Ember and the most of ghost that use haunt us since Phantom was turn good after disappear and look around for him. Just like the ghost looking Phantom the Fentons is for a kid named Danny Fenton.

I walk down the street and head south and until see the place that facing nothward with two doors to the left side of building. The walls around it is light brown. I went up doors to see 30 or 31 year tall man with grey hair.

"Are you Mike Schmidt?" He asks.

"Yes sir,"

"I am Manager of this place. Well come on, I will show you around the place to get bearings here." He said as open door and lead me in a 50x60 in length and width.

On the floor of this room is black and white chessboard tiles and the walls are white. On the wall to the south near a door in the middle of the wall to the left of it is an sign that says ' ** _Mangle's Cove_** '. To the right of the sign and up slightly is a picture of a blue bunny/woman hybrid with word ' ** _Anime_** ' next to it in white to the left in a black background. On the other side of poor is picture of kid next to female red fox/human hybrid animatronic.

There is two hallway to the west and east of the door that leads to Mangle's Cove. There is few fan art of girls on the wall to the east of the room and near the entrances to the bathrooms. There is eight long tables in two rows of four. On the table is purple cloth with stars on it. All the tables have twenty silver seats each with exception of the last two tables in the second row with only eighteen seats and nothing more. On the wall to the west is a picture of three different animal/human hybrid girl with words ' _ **Ladies Night**_ '. There are a few pictures of white fox/human hybrid doing some pose to left and right of picture of the three girls.

There are two doors that lead somewhere to the west. To the north is the black stage that is 40 feet long and 10 feet wide. On the stage is three female animatronics with stars in the background.

Starting from left is a female is a girl that is 5'8 feet tall. She have C-cup borderline to D-cups breast and an hourglass figure. She have sky blue hair, along with blue skin with white templates. She has green eyes, red blushing cheeks, and a white tail, along with big blue rabbit ears. She wears a red bow around her neck and red panties.

To the right of the blue is a female that is 5'6 feet tall. She have High E-cup breast and as well a hourglass figure. She have yellow hair and skin, blue eyes, and pink panties. She is wearing a bib that says "Let's Party!".

To the right of middle one is a girl that is 5'9 feet tall. She have an hourglass figure and D-cup breast. She have brown and tan skin, brown hair, and blue eyes. She also have brown bear ears and red blushing cheeks. She wears a small black and red top hat, a black ribbon around her neck, two big black buttons on her chest. She is also wearing black panties.

"This is the Dining Hall and on stage is Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy from left to right. So, any questions before we move on?"

"Yes, who that on the wall to the south?" I ask point to picture of a 15 or 16 year kid next to the female animatronic.

"That is Danny Fenton the Night Guard of 99s and next to him is Foxy. By the way like should rest of place from west to east to cover the ground. To the Northwest is Part's and Service Room where have spare parts to fix the animatronics here." He said lead me up to the room and open.

The room is 30x30 in length and width. It have three shelf of parts to repair animatronics. There are two animatronics sitting on the floor near the north wall. With sign above them that says ' _ **Animatronics Don't Touch!**_ '

One of them look like Freddy, but slightly taller, have DD-Cup Breast. She have gold and yellow skin, and blonde hair. She also has gold bear ears. She wears with a black and red top hat and black panties. She also have red and white wires hanging out were her left ear would been.

One across from her look like Bonnie, but also taller then Bonnie. She also have DD-Cup Breast, with gold skin, and blonde hair. She also has gold rabbit ears, wears purple panties, and has a big black button on her chest. part of her left is missing and red wires are hanging out of both ears. There is noticeable red wires though out her body. There open holes in some areas of her costume.

Both of them have their eyes closes.

"Across the room to the slight southeast is the bathrooms. Now follow me I will show Pirate Cove and Foxy." He said as he closes the door and lead me further down south until stop next to a purple stray curtain covering the stage.

He pull the curtains apart to see a 40x30 stage with a brown pirate ship that was half the size of the this building. There is some sea green color near the middle of stage surround the pirate ship and brown that cover most front of the stage. Near the front of the stage is a girl that is 5'8 feet tall and have C-cup breast and heart shape ass. She have also have hourglass figure. She have red and tan skin, red hair, and yellow eyes. She also has red fox ears and a big, red, fluffy fox tail. She wears brown panties and a hook on her right hand. Oddly enough, her left hand is completely made of metal.

"This is Foxy and this wear she performs or use to when Mr. Fenton was around. Now she only performs every Wednesday and Thursday now of days." He said with a sad smile as he closes the curtains back where was before he open it and concealing both the stage and Foxy. Then lead to past hallway to door that leads to Mangle's Cove. Then, he open the door.

The room is 20x20 in length and width. In the room to the north is a stage half size of this room. It was mostly a brown with hints of light to dark green on the stage. There is house to the far northwest. It was also half of the size of this building. It is a one-story grey house with black porch and doors. Also there is a blue roof.

Near the house is a 5'9 feet tall animatronic that have hourglass figure. She have D-Cup breast and heart shape ass with white and pink skin, white hair, red blushing cheeks, and yellow eyes. She also has White fox ears and a big, white, fluffy fox tail with a pink tip. She wears a pink ribbon around her neck, and pink panties.

"This is Mangle and she performs here and take care of the kids here. When " He said.

'She is very beautiful, but never mind that.' I thought as the Manage lead me out of the room and head further east and open door to the south of the dining hall.

This room is 40x30 in length and width. In this room is there is a few shoves in two rows in middle of room with pots and pans hanging from the metal pole with a hook to hold the hole part of the said items. In the west of the room and in the counter is sink and dish washer to the left of the sink. Their are four cabins on the wall that is most like holding plates and maybe bowls in there. Their is a two drawer to left of the dish washer that have silver ware in them. One to cook with and the other well you know. Across the sink is an white and black ice cream machine with three flavors. The flavors are vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry. Next to the machine is thirty bag of ice cream cones that holds twenty cones each. To the south of room is door that lead somewhere.

"This is the kitchen. Now come on where almost done." He said as he lead out of the room and closes the door Then took me to a hallway to west side of dining hall.

The is 30x15 in length and width. On the wall to the west is picture of five animatronics in different poses. Their where more fan art on the wall. Also to the west in middle of hallway is door that lead somewhere. To the east near the end of the hallway is doorway. Near the doorway is a window that is 30x30 feet tall and wide.

"This is the west hallway and if wonder how big other hallway is basically the same size. Only between them is there is no supply closet and different pictures. Come on I show you your office that you will working at." The manager said as he lead in the room.

This room is 20x20 in length and width. In this room there are two windows of the same size. There is a purple desk and on it is black tablet to the middle of desk. Next to it to the right is a metal fan with it's blades move around. To the left the tablet is black phone. Behind the desk is an black rolling chair. On the wall to the north is a clock that says, ' _11:00 P.M._ '

I went to the chair and sat in look to my right I say a doorway. Next to the door two buttons that says, ' _ **Door, Lights**_ '. I then look at the desk and saw button that says, ' _ **Vents**_ '. Then, I look west to see the same button on wall just as ones on the east side of room.

"This wear you be working at. Also, there will person work in before you left you a training message. It will ring at midnight. I advise you listen to it and the tablet is connect to the camera here and there will be power bar that show how munch power you have left for the night on the tablet. Well, see you tomorrow morning at six." He says as he walk out of room though the east door.

I look at the clock which now says ' _11:10 P.M._ '

 _ **(Time-skip Midnight)**_

 _Ring, Ring_

I grab the phone place to my ear and I hear this,

"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I work there before you in that office. I think you do great and maybe be like Danny you work for five months before his disappearance in 99's. A new job can be bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Let's just focus getting the first week.

Uh, lets see, first you need be aware of is the fact that animatronics do wonder around this place. They use to explore the place in the last location, but since the disappearance of Danny in 99's and plus Rape of 83's that people some how remember about. That stop allowing the them explore the place in the morning well all expect two, but that only because they barely leave stage in the mornings.

Now, if worry about your safety, there only a two risk to as night guard. One they will stuff in suit after they play 'a bit rough' with you, or well not really risk more like if luckily enough get one of them fall in love with you. Now, if want to live do one of the two options you can either try keep them out for the whole week, or get one of them fall for you and hope the other change their mind about killing you. Now one more thing about the second option is best if fell in love with that said animatronic. Try talking to them during the day, but be weary of them in case your luck is bad.

Now one more thing aw yes, welcome to Freddy's Anime Conviction were things come live in a moment.

Now, you gotta to conserve the that power and first day well be a breeze. See ya, tomorrow night."

I look at the clock it says ' _1:30 A.M._ ' I flip the tablet to check the camera and see if everyone is one stage. When, I look on the show stage I saw them looking forward for about a minute before their heads slowly move to stare at the camera. Then, the camera started to static and once it cleared up Bonnie disappear. I switch to the camera 1B to see she is sitting on one of tables with her legs cross and looking at camera with a smile.

I look at the tablet to see I have 85% power left to use. ' _Check camera take a lot of power._ ' I thought. So, I flip the tablet down and then I heard noise to the left so, I press the light button see nothing there. Then, I check the right doorway and press the light button see nothing is there as well. I went to double check both doors again before looking at the clock that now says ' _2 A.M._ 'I check the camera to see that now that Bonnie disappear again. So, I switch to camera 3 to see that Bonnie is showing her ass the camera looking behind her. I was blushing as saw this before I look to see I have 75% power left. Then, it became static appear again and when it clear I saw that she was gone again. I flip the tablet down and check the left hallway light to see Bonnie with her hands behind her head. ' _No, not today._ ' I thought. I quickly slam the door button to see a metal door slam to the ground. I check the light to the right to see nothing and then to the left see if she is still there and she is due to her shadow to say anything. ' _Please, go away._ ' I thought as I look at the clock which now says ' _2:15 A.M._ '

I flip the camera and check dining hall cam to see that Chica is laying one of the tables fluttering her legs back and forward.I look to see I have 70% power left. So, I flip it back down and check the lights again to see nothing now. So, open the door to check the lights see if Bonnie came which see did not happen. I look at the clock to see that it now says ' _2:30 A.M._ '

'I hope I survive the first night at least.' I though as I flip the camera to see that Chica is gone. I click cam 5 to see nothing different there and then to cam 7 to see Chica look at the camera with her hand over eyes with subductive smile. I quickly change to west hall cam 1 to see Bonnie there with a grin on her face. I look to see that I have 65% power left to use. So, I flip the tablet down and check both hallway lights to see if one of them was at down two times before looking at the clock that now says, ' _3 A.M._ '

' _Just three more hours before I can leave the building for while._ ' I though as I check the right light to see Chica pressing her breast on the window. So, I quickly press the door and see the familiar door coming down. I check the left hallway to see nothing there. I flip the tablet and look at the show stage cam to see that Freddy is still looking at the camera. She have not move at all. 'You can stay there for the night.' I thought as flip the tablet back down and check the left door to see Bonnie was there. So, I close the door and then check the right hallway to see Chica leave so, I open that door and check the lights before I look at the clock that says, ' _3:30 A.M._ ' I check the cameras to see that Chica is in kitchen. ' _Well, I guess she either cook food for tomorrow or fucking around in the kitchen._ ' I though as I flip the tablet down and check left door to see that Bonnie left.

So, I open that door and check once more checking right to see nothing. I look at the clock that says, ' _4 A.M._ ' I heard a noise to my right. So, I check the lights again to see Chica again. So, I close the door and check the left door to see nothing. I check the right door to see Chica still there. "Chica, please go back to the kitchen and make a pizza or something." I said to her hoping she do what I say. She then just leave the this part of the hallway in hurry like she reminded that she left something in oven or something. I check the left door to see that Bonnie was standing near the window looking. I jump when I saw her looking at me. I quickly press the door button to see that the familiar metal door before I open the other door. I look at the clock that says, ' _4:45 A.M._ '

' _Well that was new._ ' I thought as I check that I have 45% left to use. Then, look to see that both Bonnie and Chica is back at the dining hall. So, flip it back down and open the left door and check the light see no one there. Then, the right there was also no where there as well. I could smell Pizza from here so I can assume that Chica in the kitchen. I flip the tablet to and check Mangle Cove cam to see Mangle looking at with a small smile. Then, it static and she disappear after it clear up. I look to see that I have 40% power left before I flip it down. I check the left door to see nothing and check the right to see Mangle already at the door and before I could close the door she was already in the room. She press both of the door button and just stare at me for a few seconds before she open her mouth and says in shy tone, "H-hi Mr. N-Night G-Guard. I'm Mangle."

My mind must have went blank at that moment because she wave her in front of face to get my attention back to her. "Um, H-hi," I said nervously. I look at the clock to see it says ' _5 A.M._ ' Then, I went to look back at Mangle and then asks, "A-are you going to kill me?"

"W-why would I w-want to kill y-you? A-all I w-wanted to d-do is g-get to know a-and want y-you to be my f-friend."

"Well, first of all my name is Mike Schmidt. Nice to meet you, Mangle." I said as raise my right hand. She just look at it like it was new thing to her then she look at her hands and back to my hand that in the air waiting for to shake. She did this at least three to four times before she raise her left hand. So, I grab it firmly and shake it a little. I look at her face see her blushing a little bit before let go of her hand. She look at her hand before looking at the clock which says ' _5:45 A.M._ '

"B-bye, Mike." She said as open both doors and leave the room in a hurry to back to the stage. I flip the tablet to see that both Bonnie and Chica is slowly making there way back to the stage for the morning. I flip to the Show Stage Cam to see that Freddy is winking at it before looking forward as the other got stage then they both look at the camera and wink. I check to see that I have 20% power left. So, I flip it down and check the light until I hear a chime to signal that is 6 A.M. and my shift is up. I waited until it is 6:20 A.M. before I left the office and headed to the exit. Then, walk back to apartment and went in the room to head to my bed.

* * *

 **Pokemonreborn1: That took me a while to do. So, I hope half you guys are happy and other half I'm sorry that tick you off at me somehow. Please Review and thank you. Hope you enjoy it**


	2. A Story & Side job

**Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF, FNIA, or Danny Phantom.**

 **Please read and Review.**

* * *

 _ **(Mike POV)**_

I woke up the next day look at my clock on the to see it says ' _3:00 P.M._ ' With nothing else to do I got up when to bathroom and took a shower for a least 30 to 31 mins. Then, I got dress and put on my black/red shoes and when out of the door. I decide to go to Freddy's Anime Conviction.

 ** _(Time-skip)_**

When I got to the conviction I saw more cars then yesterday. I open the door to hear music playing and teens and some kids either watching the three animatronics performing songs, going to Mangle's Cove, or eating pizza with their parent. I look on the stage see that Chica looking at him for split-second before looking back at the crowd.

I went to the door lead to Mangle's Cove and went in to see more kids and some teens watching Mangle was ending a story. I was about to leave, but diced to stay see what happen next.

 ** _(Mangle's POV)_**

As I finish telling a story about kingdom far away, I saw Mike who is 6'0 feet tall wearing a blue jeans and red t-shirt with a blue jacket with his night guard badge on it and blue/black hat on his light brown hair and covering his green eyes. I can see some of his white skin that not cover by the clothes.

"Hey, kids did enjoy the story?" I asks almost everyone that was there at the time, because Mike did hear my story. ' _Oh, well what to do about it? Oh, I wait I know!_ ' I thought as I grin a little before quickly wipe it off of my face.

"Yes, Mangle!"

"Well, I going try something new and I am little shy about do this. So, I going to pick someone to help me on this thing. Mmm, how the guy in the back standing near the door. Would come up here and help me?" I asks as everyone start looking at him and I give the puppy eye look. He didn't move to the stage for a few seconds before walking to the stage and got on it.

Then, he look at me and asks, "So, Mangle what is this new thing you wanted to do?"

"Well, I wanted a person to be temporary partner to help in many things like telling better stories and some new things." I said as all the kids's eyes lighten up when heard they can hear they might hear better from Mike and I if I play the cards right.

"Ok, I do my best for them..." Mike said, but I did not hear the rest of what he said. So, I will ask him later when I get the chance tonight.

"Well, kids we do a story. All right here goes. A lot time ago, there where two kids, a boy and girl." I started.

"The boy name is Cyrus and girl name is Yuno. Cyrus wore blue shirt and pants while, Yuno wore white with a little red hinted dress. They are both 12 years old and playing a game of soccer in the backyard of a big black castle."

 _ **(Story Starts)**_

( **Bold** = Mike and _Italics_ = Mangle)

 _Y uno kick the soccer ball to the air and went over the fence near the far north of the castle. _**"Great, Yuno now we get the ball back or my dad get mad at for losing the only thing that my mom use to own!** **" Cyrus yelled sternly to Yuno.**

 _"I-I'm sorry Cyrus." Yuno said quickly as well as flinch a little at his words._

 **"No, I am sorry Yuno for yelling at you. Let get the ball back all right." Cyrus said to Yuno in a caring voice.**

 _"Ok, Cyrus." Yuno said. Then, both started to walk to the fence and saw a hole just big enough for them climb through at least one at a time. "So, who go through first?"_

 **"I will go first." Cyrus said as he got on his knees and started to crawl though the hole in the fence. Then, Yuno follow him after he got out of the way. When both got other side they saw a large forest with many tree that taller than the last further out you can see. In front of them they can see a brown monkey with the soccer ball in it's hands. Cyrus started to walk toward monkey only for it to see him and ran away with the ball. This cause both of them chase it's in the forest. They made a lot of turns to catch up to it only sight of it over the large lake. "Darn, we lost it." Cyrus said in sad tone.**

 _"Cyrus let look around this lake to get other side. Then, we continue look for the monkey." Yuno said to Cyrus with small smile._

 **"That a good idea, but what if we can't?" Cyrus asks.**

 _"Then, we have risk it by swimming across the lake." Yuno said bluntly to Cyrus. Cyrus and Yuno both head to east to look for something to across the lake._

 _ **(Story End)**_

A clock ring signal that now 5 PM and time for them to leave and everyone got sad. "Aww we wanted to hear the rest of the story. It was getting good as well."

"Don't worry kids, I try to get hear around 2-3 PM next time continue this story ok?" Mike said to them this cheer them up a bit and they asks,

"What your name mister?"

"Mike Schmidt," He said to them.

"Ok, bye Mr. Mike." Said one of them as they leave.

Then, the manger of this place came up to Mike and said,"That was good story that you told with Mangle. I think that should be part of Mangle's crew or be Mangle's helper to look after kids and since you said that come between the 2 to 3 PM to start the continue that story then that will become your job that starts 3 - 5 PM tell that story to kids and I will pay you $100 for it."

"I will do it and going to do it anyways and money your offering just a bonus to me." Mike said to him."

 _ **(Mike's POV)**_

I started my leave the room, but fully went out the room I look back at Mangle and wave my hand. Then, I went to the front door and open it. I look at the 40 feet tall building before walking back home and get some rest before coming back here for my second night there.

* * *

 **Pokemonreborn1: Sorry that was shorter than the last and I think next will be shorter or longer than this one. It most likely be shorter unless I get reviews to make the chapters long that last to give me fuel. I will try aim for a least 1K of words or more.**


	3. Foxy Helps? Interrogation

**Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF, FNIA, or Danny Phantom.**

 **Please read and Review.**

* * *

 _ **(Mike POV)**_

 _beep, beep_

I woke up to the alarm on my phone. I look at the clock on the wall that says ' _11 PM_ '. I got off of my couch and pull out my phone and turn off the alarm and set on to wake up at 1:30 PM. Then, I headed out of my apartment went to see my car that is out of gas before going south to the Anime Conviction. When, I got there I saw the manager wait for me to take over and start my shift. When, I got closes enough he saw me and wave at me with small smile and asks, "Hello, Mr. Schmidt. Are you ready for your second night?"

"Hello, sir and yes."

"Well, I see at 3 PM and have good night." He said as he leaves to his car and drove off to his house. I open the door and lock it behind me and swiftly made my way to East Hall and to my office before it hit 12 AM.

When, I got in the office it the clock on the wall say ' _11:30 PM_ ' I got about and thirty mins or so before they start moving around. I grab the plug to the fan and unplug it so I can save move power that way for night. ' _Well, I wonder what going to happen this night._ ' I thought as I wait for the clock to hit 12 AM.

 _ **(Time-skip Midnight)**_

 _Ring, Ring_

I grab the phone place to my ear and I hear this,

"Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! Now, I will try not take much of your time later on the week as the animatronics do tend be more active during at night as the week progress. Now here are few things that you need to know about that will happen during this night is that Foxy will come and visit you.

Now you don't worry about getting kill by her as she in love Feton that use work in the last location ten years ago before his disappearance and since she gave the info on many things like for the fact that the animatronic are really ghost force stay here and not allow to look for Phantom who is Danny Fenton that is an halfa or half-ghost by an Ghost that kill them when all alive and force their ghost form into the suit that see now. That ghost is also trap in one of two springlock suits in the back.

Now you most like don't have worry about them because from what I hear those ghost in the springlock suit does join in the fray unless they are interested in you or just really board. They usually mostly like be board around or near of the end week and hopefully you don't deal with them anything soon.

Now one more thing before I end this message. There is two ways you deal with Foxy and they are you keep her out for the whole night or let her in have conversion with her for any period of time that she feel like. Although, she close both doors and sometimes the vents so nothing get in the office before she done talking to you which will use power. Also, check pirate cove from time to time.

See ya, on the next night."

I look at the clock to see it say ' _1:40 AM_ '. I check both hallways two times to see if anyone was at my door. Which no was at my doors. So, I flip the tablet and check to see that Bonnie and Chica is already gone. So, I switch to the Dining Hall to see that Chica is there, but not Bonnie. I switch to cam 5 to see Bonnie showing her but again. I quick switch to the Pirate Cove Cam to see that the curtain is close. I check to see i have 90% of power left. So, I flip the it down and check the lights three times before looking a the clock that now say, ' _2 AM_ '.

Then, I heard a noise to the left. So, I check it to see that Bonnie is there. I quickly press the door button and close her out of the room. I quickly check right to see that no one is there. So, I left that door open and flip the tablet once more and to see that Foxy is picking out of her cove and looking at the camera then look at general direction of the west hallway and office. Then, she look back to the camera mouth out 'I coming for you, Night Guard.'

I look at the got 85% power left. So, I flip it down and check right light to see that Chica is there. So, I close that door before checking the left to see that Bonnie have left. So, I open it back up and press the light button again. Then, I heard running and out of fear I quickly press the door button again to see it slam back down to the ground. bang. I press the light button and look out the window to see that Foxy is on ground then look at me with her yellow eyes then said, "Open the that door, Night Guard."

I just shook my head and then, I heard knock from behind me. So, I check the right door to see Mangle there. "M-Mike can I-I come in, please?" Mangle asks in shy tone. I press the door button and she walk in the room.

"What you allow Mangle in the room, but not me. Why?" Foxy ask from behind the left door as Mangle close the right door. I look back at the left door and said,

"Well, because, you didn't ask and plus, I know Mangle better than you that why."

"Well, then can you please let me in?" She ask. So, I press the door button and Foxy got up from the ground than walk in the room. Then, she press the door button and then, look at me as the metal door slam down to the ground.

"So, Mangle why are you here?"

"Because I want to talk to Mike, sis." Mangle said to her.

"Is that all? Are you sure that the only thing you want to due with this Mike fellow here?" She said as she pointed at me with her non-hook hand.

"I also wanted to make sure no one hurt him in any way." Mangle said sternly to her sister. I look at the clock on wall to see it says ' _3 AM_ ' and it look like Foxy going try pry some more info from her.

"So, Foxy what do you want anyway." I said hoping to change the topic for Mangle.

"Well, I was going tell about introduce myself to you and telling to expect tomorrow night that is if survive this one, but I guess you already know what because of Mangle here." She said as pointed at Mangle with her non-hook hand. "But, the question is how?" She ask me.

"Well, she came to my office last night asking if she can be my friend." I said summarizing little bit what happen last night. Then, Foxy look at Mangle in surprise.

"So, you decided to meet this night guard earlier than normal. Why?" She ask Mangle with a tone that say ' _No nonsense_ '.

"Well, something in my soul draw me toward him." She said sincerely.

"Well then, Mangle you talk to me about this more at my cove tomorrow night." Foxy said as she checked the left door and then opened it when there was no one there. Then, she ran back to her cove. I close the door then turned to face Mangle.

"So, Mangle what did you wanted to do." I asks her.

"W-well I-I going asked if l-like telling s-stories with me e-earlier today?" She said going back her shy tone again.

"Yeah, I did. But why do are shy around me when are alone and not when with other people like Foxy?"

"W-well when there is more p-people with me I feel more confident than when I-I on my myself to talk t-to others."

"Well then, I will help gain confident in you to other people by yourself." I said in determination to this for her.

"Y-you will?" She asks surprise.

"Yes," I said as grab her hands and I saw her blushing. ' _She look cut- No, I won't think about that now.'_ I thought as shock my head. Then, I look at the clock to see it says '5 _AM_ ' and then let go of her hands. She look at me in disappointment for slit-second before having a small smile on her lips.

"Hey, M-Mike don't y-you need check that thing for vital things of your job." She said as pointed to the said item of question. I quickly flip the tablet to see that I have 40% power left and then I switch to Cam 2A to see Bonnie doing a pose and the dining hall cam to see nothing there. 'Where is Chica?' I thought as I switch to Cam 7 to Kitchen Cam to hear noise. 'Ok, she fucking around in the kitchen.' I thought as I see that i have 35% power left. So, I flip the tablet back down and open the left door back up to decrease my power usage. Then I just check the left door two times see nothing there. "W-well, it look l-like it t-time for m-me go back s-see at the my cove at three, bye." She said as open the right door and quickly ran through the hallway.

I check the left door to see nothing there and then the right door to see thing until clock hit 6 AM. I got out my chair and went out the office and head to the front door and open it. Then, I walk back home and as I got there I open the door. ' _I_ _wonder what will happen tomorrow night._ ' I thought as walk though the door and close it behind me.

* * *

 **Pokemonreborn1: Yo, I hope I did well, but I won't know that if you guys don't review. See ya in the next chapter.**


	4. Cyrus and Yuno Journey continues

**Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF, FNIA, or Danny Phantom.**

 **Please read and Review.**

* * *

 _ **(Mike POV)**_

 _beep, beep, beep_

I woke up to the alarm on my phone. I look at the clock on the wall to see it says ' _12 PM_ '. So, I sat up from bed and turned off the alarm and then walk out of the room when to the bathroom and took a shower.

After that I got dress for work and walk to my little living room sat on my couch and turned on the TV to see the news talking about the Ember's latest hits at a town near this and she talk about already married to someone. Also, about things that going on else were.

Then, I look at the clock on wall above the TV to that says ' _1:30 PM_ '. So, i turned off the TV and got off the couch. Then, I headed out the apartment and headed to the pizzeria.

 ** _(Time-skip)_**

When, I got in front of the door. I saw some of kids that was there yesterday spotted me. A boy look to be the age of 10 or 11 years old. He is 4'5 feet tall and have white skin. Also, he have short black hair and sky blue eyes. He is wearing a red/grey t-shirt and light brown pants. Also he have on a black/red under armor shoes.

Then, he walk up to me and said, "Hi, Mr. Mike."

"Hi, Kid. What your name?" I asks as squat down to his eye level.

"I'm Mark Springleaf and are you going continue that story with Mangle?"

"Yeah, Mark." I said in soft tone.

"Yaay!" he yelled as he ran up to door and open it. I stand back up to my full height and started walking to the front door until someone behind me said,

"So, you are Mr. Mike that my boy was talking about a lot when came back to us."

I turn around to see lovely woman. She is 5'8 feet tall and look to be 21 or 20 years old. She have sea-green eyes and black hair to goes to her mid-back. She also have red lip. She have B-cup breast and heart-shape ass. She is wearing a Legend of Zelda T-shirt and blue jeans. She also wearing blue Nike shoes and black watch.

"Well, yes the name is Mike Schmidt and I am guessing that your Mrs. Springleaf then?" I asks.

"Why yes I am, but you can call me Jenny." She said as raise her hand out in the air. So, I grab it and shake it.

"Well, then you can call me, Mike." I said as I let go off of her hand.

She look at her watch and look back at me. "Will it is ten minutes after two and I assuming you need to get to Mangle's Cove as well to do your work. Yes?"

"Yep," I said popping the 'p'.

Then, we went in the building and when I got halfway to Mangle's Cove, Jenny then said,"I come to listen to that story!"

"Alright!" I yelled as I wave my hand in air for a bit and then, I made rest of the way there. Then, I opened the door once I got there and went in the room. I made way around the kids to the stage. When, I got close to the stage Mangle saw me and wave me over. So, I got on the stage and walk over to Mangle. "Hi, Mangle are ready to continue the story?" I asks in some excitement.

"Yes, Mike." She said and then look at the kids and asks, "Hey, kid are ready to continue the story of Cyrus and Yuno?"

"Yes, Mangle!" They all yell in so much excitement.

"Hmm, let see, Cyrus and Yuno both went east to look for something to get across the lake."

 _ **(Story Starts)**_

( **Bold** = Mike and _Italics_ = Mangle)

 _When, they get five mile east, Yuno saw something the just five more miles and then, she turn her head to Cyrus. "Look, I see a paddle boat! Maybe that we can use it to get across." She said with a smile._

 **"Well, let get over there and check it out to see if it have any holes in the boat and also paddles near them." Cyrus said. Then, both of started to run those miles until the brown wooden boat came more in view.**

 **The boat is three feet tall and six feet wide. Also it had some ware outside, but that was very minor in general. Inside of it is two bench-like seats near the middle of the boat. In the middle of the boat is two metal paddles. Fortunately, for them there were no holes anywhere.**

 **So, Cyrus grab one of the metal paddle and can feel the smooth metal surface of it. Then, he hand to Yuno who toke it and got in the boat. Then, she sat in the back seat of it. Then, Cyrus when behind the boat and started to push in the lake and quick jump in the boat. Then, he sat in front of Yuno and reach behind his back.**

 **Then, Yuno grab the other one and then said,** _"Here you go." She said as hand the paddle to Cyrus._

 **"Thanks,"**

 _"Your welcome." Yuno said as both of them started to paddle forward for a bit. Then, she started to use the paddle to move it and when the boat is facing west, they started to paddle ten miles forward. Once there she again started change the diction until they facing north and then they head forward. As they got two miles in Yuno then asks, "I wonder what over there?"_

 **"Maybe more animals and once we over there we will need try to avoid the predator ones." Cyrus answers her as they paddle seven more feet and steadily getting closer to the other side.**

 **Once, they were the other side of the lake, Cyrus stand up and drop the paddle in the boat. Then, he jump out and look at Yuno and commanded, "Hey, paddle a few more feet until front of half is on the sand then come join me."**

 _"Ok," She said to him and started to paddle until front half is now touching the sand in front of it. Then, she stand up and drop the paddle in the boat. Then, she jump out of boat and make a small splash and walk to Cyrus. They both look at the forest ahead of them. Then, Yuno walk forward until next to Cyrus and look at him. "So, which way now?"_

 **"Let's go that way." Cyrus said as he pointed Northwest with more taller trees than the last. Also there was some blue berries and then, their stomach started to rumble. Also, they saw a deer eating the same berries further away without a problem. "Well, we can those berries to eat." Cyrus said to Yuno with small smile.**

 _"Ok, Cyrus." Yuno said as she went over to the blue berry bush. Then, she pick some berries and started eating them. At the same time Cyrus started to walk over to the bush and also pick berries as well. Then, he also started eating as well._

 _After they finish eating they started to continue heading northwest until it started to get dark. There hoots coming from nearby owls. So, they started to look for good spot to hide from the_ _predator like wolves and other ones that might also be in the forest. "Hey, Cyrus how about we sleep behind those bushes in front of the tree."_

 **"I guess your right, but we will have to take watch and since I not tired yet. I will take the first watch." Cyrus said.**

 _"Ok, Cyrus." Yuno said as both got behind the bush and slowly got conferrable putting their back to the tree. "Good Night, Cyrus." She said as closed her eyes._

 **"Night, Yuno." he said to her in a soft tone. Then, he stare forward again and watch through the bush.**

 _ **(Story End)**_

As I said those words the clock ring through the building signaling that it is five o'clock and time for the people that don't work here to leave. Everyone left the room and headed to there car. Then, I got off the stage and made my way to the door. Before, I opened the door I heard Mangle yelled, "Wait!"

So, I turn around to see Mangle got off the stage and ran to me. Then, she hug for a few seconds and then, let me go. "Th-thanks for h-help me out with th-this new thing. A-also, I hope that survive tonight as F-Foxy interrogate me m-more." She said as ran to the stage and got on it and then she turn around said, "Bye, Mike, I see you tomorrow, I hope."

"Bye, Mangle and also don't worry you will see me again. " I said as I opened the door and walk out the room. Then, I made my way to the front door, but not before Bonnie saw me. So, I quick opened that door and ran back to my apartment.

 _ **(Time-Skip)**_

Once, I got to my apartment. I opened the door and headed in the room and went to my couch and sat on it. Then, I closed my eye and started to take a nap.

* * *

 **Pokemonreborn1: Well, I hope that go and I hope you enjoyed it. Please Review and thanks again.**


	5. Feelings? Reason?

**Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF, FNIA, or Danny Phantom.**

 **Please read and Review.**

* * *

 _ **(Mike POV)**_

 _beep, beep, beep_

I woke up to the alarm on my phone. I look at the clock on the wall to see it says ' _11 PM_ '. So, I got up and went to the kitchen. Then, I went to my pantry and grab a packet of beef flavor Roman Noodles and made those for an quick dinner.

After, that I trow away my trash and put the bowl in the sink. ' _I will wash it when I get back from the conviction and before I go to bed._ ' I thought as I went to my apartment front door and then I opened the door. Then, I went out of the apartment and closed the door behind me.

Then, I started to heading to work.

 _ **(Time-skip)**_

When, I got to the front door of the conviction. I opened the door and quickly made my way to the office. Then, I waited until the clock on the wall hit 12 AM. ' _I wonder if they are here? If they are then where they?'_ I thought as I was thinking about two other animatronics from the former location that closed ten years ago before this one opened up.

 _ **(Time-skip)**_

 _Ring, Ring_

I grab the phone place to my ear and I hear this,

"Hello, Hello? Well if your hearing this than you made to your Third Night. Now, you should know from Foxy that Mangle will try to get in your office as well. Unless, you lock her out of the room all night yesterday.

Also, if I not around to give a message tomorrow than you don't have worry about Freddy at all because she says, 'She love me and promise to not attack unless the next guard run out of power '. So, that one more reason to not run out of power, but I think you got this under control.

Well, I'll see you on the flip side."

When, message ended I hanged up the phone. Then, I look at the clock to see it says, ' _12:30 AM_ '. Then, I check the left door to see nothing and then I check the right door to also see nothing there as well. Then, I flip the tablet to see that Chica is gone. So, I switch to Dining Hall Cam to see her laying down on the table. Then, I look to see that I have 90% power left to use.

So, I flip the tablet back down and then I check the left door to see nothing there. Then, I check the right door to see nothing there as well. Then, I flip the tablet and to see that Bonnie is sitting on the tables looking at the camera. Also, Chica is gone again. So, I switch cam 7 to see her in front of bathroom.

Then, I flip the tablet down and check both doors to see nothing. Then, I look at the clock to see now says ' _1 AM_ '

 _ **(Mangle's POV)**_

I sat up on my bed and then, I got up from it and went to my window to see that Mike not checking the camera in this room. I look at the silver clock on the dark blue wall to see it says ' _1:01 AM_ '. Then, I face my brown/light grey door and went to it. Then, I opened the door and went in the living room which is near the small kitchen and bathroom.

Then, I went to the black door and opened it and went outside. By that time I saw the camera turn on and look at me. So, I wave at it and started walking to the front door of my cove. Then, I open that door and then, I peek out behind the door to see Chica walking out of restroom area and heading to the kitchen.

' _I don't really know what she does in there. Only Bonnie and Freddy knows that.'_ I thought as I look to see that Freddy is looking at the camera and Foxy is peeking out. So, I quickly made my way to Pirate Cove and she moved out of way as I went behind the purple curtains.

"Follow me to my ship, Mangle." She said as walk up to her stage. Then, I started to walk over there as Foxy made halfway across the stage. Once, I got halfway to the ship on the stage, Foxy was on the main deck of her ship. Then, I made it to the rope ladder that is near the part facing the stage.

So, I started to climb the ship as I make my way to the main deck. When, I got near the rails of the ship I saw my sister hand appear in front of me. So, I grab it and I got pulled up and on the ship. Once my feet touch the brown wooden planks of the ship she let got of my hand.

Then, we both headed to captain's cabin and I look at the dark blue clock behind Foxy to see it now says ' _2 AM_ '. "So, how do feel about Mike?" She asks getting straight to the point as she always does for most people.

"W-what do you mean, sis?"

"What I mean do you love him or better yet what does heart say. So, I ask again what do feel about him."

' _What do I feel about him. Now I think about it when, I am around him my heart skip a beat. But does that mean I love Mike in romantic way. Also, I barely know him as well and then again I have asks things about his life. Maybe, I can talk to him tomorrow at 5_ PM.' I thought as Foxy tap her feet on the floor waiting for answer from me. "I don't know." I said to her in confusion.

"You don't know. Then, what if Bonnie or one of the other girls kiss him in front of you."

"He mine." I growled at her.

"Someone jealousy," She said teasingly with a sly grin on her face. Then, she turned around and look at the clock then she turn back to me. Then, she said, "It is almost three o'clock and if you talk to him than you better hurry."

"Ok, bye, sis." I said as I started to make way out of the cabin.

 _ **(Mike POV)**_

It is 3 AM and I have 65% power left to use. My left door is close as Bonnie is there waiting for to make a mistake and no one is at my right door. So, that door stay open for now. Freddy is going looking at the camera to not looking and Chica is in the kitchen doing who know what. The two golden animatronics are not moving yet. Foxy is at her cove with Mangle.

I had the tablet flip up look at Freddy for an moment and then I switch to Dining Hall Cam to see that Bonnie is back there now. So, I flip the tablet down and check left door to see nothing there now. So, I opened that door back up. Then, I flip the tablet back up to see Bonnie is gone. So, I switch to cam 5 to see one of golden animatronics' eyes are open for a second before it closed it. Then, I switch to Cam 2A to see looking the camera and had one of her hands behind her head.

Then, I hear a noise from the right. So, I flip the tablet down and check it to see nothing there yet. Then, I check the left door to see nothing there. Then, I look at the clock to see it now says ' _3:45 AM_ ' and then I heard a noise from the right again. As I about to check it I heard a noise from the left. So, I check the left door first to see Bonnie there. So, I closed the door to see the metal door slam down to the ground. Then, I heard another metal door slam down to the from my right.

So, I look to my right to see Mangle in front of now closed door. "H-hello, Mike." Mangle said as she notice that I am now look at her.

"Hi, Mangle. So, how was the talk with Foxy go?" I asks with a small smile.

"I-it went well Mike a-and how are y-you doing?"

"I doing some what good beside the fact I got worry about Bonnie that outside the left door of this office trying to get in here." I said as I look at the clock that now says ' _4:20 AM_ '.

"Why, worry about me? When you can just let me in the room." A voice said behind the door.

I check the left door again to see Bonnie's shadow in the window. Then, I remove my hand from the light button and said, "Well, Bonnie the reason I don't let it is because you will kill me if I let you in."

"We don't have choice in the matter."

"You always have choices. It just the matter picking the right ones. Think about the choices that Mangle you in here being her cute self or Foxy made. They you try to active come in here to kill me." I said sternly to her, before realizing I called Mangle cute in front of her then I blush.

"What?! Mange is in there with you, but not me?!" She yelled.

"Will you tone down your tone and reason your out there is because you're trying to kill me."

"But, I told you I don't have choice for a reason."

"Oh, yes you do. Also for what reason."

"Springtrap," she said with venom in her voice. Then, I heard footstep walking away from the door. Then, I look at the clock that now says ' _4:40 AM_ '.

Then, I look back at Mangle and to see her blushing. "Do you know what she is talking about?" I asks as well trying to get her mind off what I said earlier.

"Y-yes, but I-I-I don't want to t-talk about her today."

"Ok, Mangle I guess I drop it for now."

Then, I a noise coming behind the door that Mangle front of and just she was about to say something. Then, I heard a voice said, "Hello, Mr. Night Guard, I heard from Bonnie that you allow Mangle in there with you. That you also asked about the reason why that we have no choice in matter about killing the night guards before you."

"You do have choice in the matter, um-"

"It's Chica, Mr. Night Guard, as Bonnie told you we don't."

"Why because of this Springtrap character that Bonnie mention about for a reason?"

"Yes, because of _her_ is why we don't have a choice, but kill the guards." Chica said in sad tone and slight regret as well. Then, I hear her footsteps walking away from the window near the door. Then, I look at the clock to see that it now says ' _5:30 ... 5:31 AM'._

"So, Mangle what were going to say?" I asks in curious tone.

"It was nothing, bye, Mike." She said as open the right door and walk out if the room. So, I flip the tablet to see that I have 18% power left to use. So, I flip the tablet back down and check the left door to see nothing. So, I opened that door back up. Then, I check the right to see nothing there and then I check the left door again to see nothing there.

* * *

 **Pokemonreborn1: I think that good place to stop this chapter. Review what you think happens in the next one because I this break the pattern a bit. Please Review. See Ya.**


End file.
